


Better Late Than Never

by RigorMorton



Category: Gorleska - Fandom, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jerome's nineteenth birthday and Jim decided to get him a present since Jerome had never received a birthday present before. However Jim worries the present may be too sentimental and sappy and is not sure how the boy will react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Late Than Never

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut free fic I've ever written. I thought I'd never see the day. Lol. Hope you enjoy.

Jim slouched on his couch, staring down at the gift he was holding, wondering if this was a good idea. He had bought Jerome a birthday present, but was having second thoughts as to whether he should actually give it to him. He couldn't decide if it was too big a gesture, or if it was just lame.

When he and the ginger haired maniac had first become lovers, Jerome had opened up a little about his childhood. Jim tended to bring out a little of Jerome's softer side. Not only did Jerome mention that he had never received a present for his birthday, but he had also told Jim about an incident that happened when he was just four years old.

Jerome's mother was cheap and old fashioned. Jerome never had video games, a cell phone, or even a CD player. He did have his mother's record player though, and one record that he would listen to over and over again even though he never got to see the movie; the soundtrack to The Neverending Story.

Jerome played that record every day. He loved the title track and would jump up and down on his bed while listening to it. He never got tired of it, but boy his mom sure did. Drove her crazy.

One day it went missing and Jerome's mother sat him down and told him that somebody came in while they were gone and stole it. Of course, being only four, Jerome didn't question it, but when he got a bit older, he realized that was a lie. Nothing else had been taken and what an odd thing to steal. It was obvious that his mother had grown tired of hearing it, and had thrown it out.

Of course after Jerome told Jim this story, he realized he had let his emotions show, and he couldn't have that. He scoffed and acted like it was no big deal. "It was just a stupid record. No big deal" he said, but Jim could see the hurt in his eyes even though Jerome was looking down at his feet. 

So, Jim being Jim, set out on a search to find another one just like it. It had to be vinyl. No tape or CD format. It had to be just like the one, Jerome had as a boy. Jim searched all over town, because vintage record stores aren't exactly easy to come by these days. He finally found one at a Half Priced Books on the other side of town. Jim took it home and managed to get it wrapped even though he totally sucked at wrapping presents.

Now, Jim was contemplating if he should give it to the boy. The two weren't serious and Jim had been a reluctant lover, for good reason. He was a good man. Very moral and upstanding. Getting involved with someone who had done such terrible things, was so unlike him. The kid had a way about him though, and Jim was very weak when it came to the ginger haired teen.

Jim had such a big heart, that he could not help but see Jerome as a victim as well. The kid grew up with no stability, an evil bitch for a mom, and had absolutely no one in his life that had ever showed him love. The kid never had a chance…well at least that's what Jim told himself to help him sleep at night.

Now Jim was worried, how Jerome would receive such a gesture. He figured either he'd think it was stupid and laugh at Jim for being such a sap, or he'd get emotional and have a breakdown or something. Not that getting emotional would be a bad thing. Jim was just worried that he'd make himself vulnerable to Jerome by showing that he cared. He thought it might give Jerome the upper hand and even come back to bite him in the ass one day.

Jim put the record down on the coffee table, and was about to get up and pour himself a drink, when he heard a knock at the door. He had asked Jerome to come over, pretending he didn't even know it was his birthday. Now he had a split second to decide whether or not to give Jerome his first birthday present.

Jim got up and went to the door and opened it up to see the beautiful teen, grinning as usual, and giving no indication that he might have the birthday blues.

"Hello Jimbo. What's shakin?" Jerome said as he pushed by the older detective and plopped himself down in the recliner, stretching his feet out on the coffee table.

"How ya doin today, Kid?" Jim asked.

"Peachy, thank you. Just an ordinary day."

"Not feeling any older?" Jim smirked.

Jerome, grinned wide sticking his tongue into the side of his cheek. "Jimbo….you remembered. I'm touched, truly." He said, placing his hands over his heart and swooning.

Jim chuckled, enjoying the kid's sarcastic display of enthusiasm. "Well, what can I say? I always was good with birthdays." Jim said with a shrug. 

"Why does that not surprise me? If ya can't count on good ole Jim, than who can you count on?" Said Jerome.

"Umm… I also got you a little something. Don't laugh, but I thought since you'd never gotten anything for your birthday, that I should get you something. I mean….better late than never, right?"

Jerome raised a curious brow up at the older man followed by an amused grin.

"That's it right there." Jim said, pointing to the wrapped gift on the coffee table. "Go ahead. Open it."

Jerome reached over and grabbed it. He sat it across his knees and gave Jim a doe eyed look before dragging his finger through the taped end of the wrapping paper. Jim stood up against the door, nervously watching the younger man rip through the paper. He was nervous about what kind of reaction such a sentimental gift might get from someone like Jerome Valeska.

When Jerome had ripped all the paper off, and it fell to his feet, he swallowed hard and he stared down at the all too familiar picture of Atreyu riding Falcore that used to make him smile every time he looked at it as a boy. 

Jerome ran his fingers over down the front of the album before flipping it over to read the track list for old time's sake, even though he already knew what it said. It was just like he remembered. He studied it carefully, realizing that after all these years, he had still remembered the order of the songs, even though he was only four the last time he'd laid eyes on it.

Jim stood there not sure if he should say something or what he should say. Finally in a desperate attempt to break the tension Jim moved in a little closer and said, "It's stupid, I know. You probably don't even have a record player. I don't know…. It was just the only thing I could think of."

Jerome remained silent, looking down at the record. He ran his hand down his face, pressing his lips together puzzled like. After a moment he looked up at Jim with those big, green eyes and shook his head. He stood up and walked towards Jim, causing the older detective to step backwards, unsure of what the younger man was going to do.

Jerome backed Jim up against the wall, placed both hands on the side of his face, and planted a big thank you kiss on the handsome older man's lips. Jim was delighted to see the normally icy, cold ginger had such appreciation for the kind gesture and the tingle he felt when the younger boy touched his soft lips to his, made Jim weak in the knees. He placed his arms around Jerome's waist to keep from swooning as Jerome's warm tongue washed over his.

The feeling was short lived. Jerome suddenly broke the kiss and cleared his throat. He caught himself showing emotion and felt that was a sign of weakness and didn't think that was a look that suited him too well.

"Thanks, Jimmy" was what he said, and that seemed simple enough, but Jim knew what he meant was… "this is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me, and I'm truly touched". Of course Jerome would never actually say that. 

"You're welcome, kid. I hope you have something to play it on. Maybe I should have gotten you a record player too."

"There's actually one at the place I'm staying at right now. Now I get to drive my boss crazy with this record. Yippee. Thanks again, Jimmy."

"Eh, It was nothing really. I'm glad you like it kid. Happy Birthday." 

"Thanks, Jimmy." Jerome patted Jim on the back, and started walking towards the door. "I wish I could stay, but I really must be going. I'll see you soon, Jimbo. Jerome pointed his hand like a gun and made a clicking sound before he ran down the hall without another word.

Jim was a little sad, that Jerome didn't stay and spend his birthday with him, but deep down he knew it wasn't personal. Jerome just didn't like to show his softer side, so he booked it out of there before things got too warm and fuzzy. Jim was certain that Jerome did want to stay and it was starting to look like Jim might be wearing the kid down.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope people start pairing these two. I'd love to read one that isn't mine. The world needs more Gorleska in it :) If you like this pairing, follow my Gorleska Tumblr blog and send me prompts  
> gorleska.tumblr.com


End file.
